


blood

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood Kink, But there is horny, Kink Discovery, Mild Blood, No Smut, Video Format: Streaming, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george gets a bloody nose on stream, clay discovers some things about himself.unfinished because i dont want to write a whole story! here have half a story! <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I GAVE UP WRITING HALF WAY ENJOY THIS LITERAL SCRAP OF A WORK

"What?" George asks.

"You're bleeding," Dream adds "From your nose."

The older boy pulls his hand up to his face quickly, he puts his hand down and sure enough there is crimson red blood on his hands and dripping down his face.

Dreams shift uncomfortably in his chair, his eyes drag from the blood on George's face to the small bit dripping down his hand.

"I'll be right back okay?" 

Dream hums a bit, showing he heard him.

He closes his eyes, still a bit uncomfortable. He decides that the discomfort comes from not wanting to see his friend in 'pain.' 

That wasn't true. 

Dream would love to see him in pain, wailing beneath him, covered in his own blood.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬?

Dream opens his eyes, and clears his throat.

"Sorry about that stream, uh," He thinks of George once more, blood dripping down his lips, mingling with his perfect white teeth. He trails off of his sentence as his thoughts get darker, 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘳.

Clay slowly feels himself harden.

This was wrong, he shouldn't be getting off on this. It was gross. It was bad.

The thoughts are pushed from his mind when he hears the rustling of George's headset, his eyes move to his other monitor and sure enough George is back in his chair. 

"Sorry stream I'm back!" He chirps out.

Dream stays silent, still stuck on the thought of George squirming beneath him. He wanted to see more of his thick blood, he wanted to see it on the smaller boy and he wanted to see it on his own hands.

"Dream? You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine just spacing off a bit."

"Alright, well this round is junk huh?"

"Why?" He asks his brain still in a fog.

"We passed the world record time while I was in the bathroom" George laughs a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, weirdo."

Dream clicks his mouse once, hitting George. George starts running.

"So we're doing this now?" The older boy says, a cocky tone evident in his voice.

Dream only hits him again. 

George pulls out a sword and turns around, Dream matches his stance pulling out a diamond sword to oppose George's iron.

"Dream!" George screams, laughing. 

He gets one hit before Dream hits him again, landing two in a row.

"Come here, George!"

George screams and runs.

"Dream stop please! I'm low! I'm low" George begs loudly.

Another jolt is sent through Clay's groin at the begging. A flash of the blood running down his hand runs through his head. 

He groans loudly, in anguish and lust, mainly in anguish.

He pulls it off as a 'war-cry' and hits George again, successfully killing him.

"Come on," George whines, throwing his head back "I'm so far away from you now."

Another pang is sent through Dream.

"Oh, shut up" He grumbles as he types '/teleport' into the chatbar.


End file.
